Eilian
by Saymorian
Summary: Sequel to 'Eilia', should read that first. Uther comes to bring his son back but Arthur doesn't want to go. SLASH modern AU.


**Eilian**

**Sequel to ****'Eilia', should read that first. Uther comes to bring his son back but Arthur doesn't want to go. SLASH modern AU.**

**The title means 'rainbow' and although it's been a year since I wrote the first one I heard a song and this came to me, hope you like it, I'm sorry it's been about a year =)**

**I do not own Merlin, I just borrow the characters and put them in a story of my own creation, I'm sure they don't mind, much… well maybe a little...**

**Thanks for reading if you're going to… =)**

_o0o0o0o0o_

Merlin shifted slightly as he regained consciousness and grimaced slightly, _Gaius sure didn't buy this sofa for comfort… _Wait, why was he here again?

'Merlin, are you awake yet?' Arthur's voice sounded from a distance

Ah yes, Merlin smiled and stretched, thinking back to the previous night.

'Merlin,' hands began shaking him gently and Merlin opened his eyes to stare up into the deep blue eyes of the man he loved, his smile widened and he sat up, letting the blonde sit next to him.

'Morning Arthur,' he murmured sleepily

The other man returned his smile and leaned closer to him, one hand cupping his face to bring him in for a kiss,

'Ah, I see you're awake now then Merlin,' Gaius walked into the room and Arthur let his hand drop as he lent back, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

Merlin envied him, his face was almost red as he turned to face his uncle 'Hi Gaius,' he said brightly to cover his own feeling of awkwardness 'er, when did you get back?'

If the old doctor had seen what he'd interrupted he didn't show it, instead he sat in an armchair to the side of the younger two.

'Now I've been talking to Arthur while you were asleep Merlin, he told me everything and I've agreed he can stay however I am worried about Uther…'

'Let me deal with my father Gaius, I'm an adult now, I can do as I wish.' Arthur's jaw was set

'Yes. Maybe so but I imagine he'll still come looking for you.'

Arthur barked a laugh 'I doubt it; he hardly seems to care about me anymore.'

Something clicked in the kitchen and Gaius got up 'Tea boys?'

Both murmured their assent and watched the old man walk out of the room.

Merlin turned towards the blonde 'Ar-mmmh!'

The rest of his words were captured by Arthur as he pressed his mouth hard against the younger man's.

_O0o0o0o0o_

Hours later Merlin found himself staring at the black and white pages of his essay in exasperation. He glanced at the clock again and found that only two minutes had passed since he last looked, he sighed.

Gaius had gone shopping and had taken Arthur with him because he was 'distracting Merlin from his work' although Arthur had protested that it wasn't his fault that Merlin was so easily distracted and Merlin had protested that it wasn't his fault that Arthur was so distracting.

Gaius had just given them the look and thrown Arthur's jacket at him before walking out of the door. Arthur shot an amused look at Merlin before kissing him briefly and following Gaius from the room. Merlin heard the slightly distant _thud _of the door and shook his head slightly before typing a couple of words.

Now hours later Merlin decided he needed a break, and sugar. Pushing his laptop onto the sofa next to him and stretching he heard music.

_Mr. know it all, well you, you think you know it all but you, don't know a thing at all, ain't it, ain't it something y'all?_

It was Arthur's phone, which he'd left on the coffee table in front of Merlin, who lifted it and then dropped it in shock with a curse.

Uther was calling.

'Come on Gaius, pick up…' Merlin muttered anxiously to himself as he listened to the dialing tone

'_Merlin…?'_

'Arthur, where's Gaius?'

'_Driving, why, what did you need?'_

'Your phone went off.' Merlin held the still ringing device up to Gaius' house phone so Arthur could hear the ringing.

Arthur swore and Merlin could have sworn he heard Gaius reprimand him for it _'When did it first go off?'_

'Only a minute ag-wait, you know your father's calling?'

'_Yeah, I set that ringtone as a warning, I thought the song fit.' _

Merlin smiled slightly 'Mr. Know It All', yeah I guess it does… anyway what should I do?'

'_Nothing, we're on our way home now,'_

The wait was agonizing for Merlin as Uther did not stop calling, eventually the brunette left the room so he wouldn't have to hear the incessant ringing, he sat on his bed, listening and finally hearing the sound of Gaius' car.

Arthur called his name as the door opened and Merlin left his bedroom.

'Finally,' he said as he approached the blonde 'it's still going.'

Arthur's face was set as he picked up the phone and pressed the answer button

'Father… yes I am but … no, there's no need for … no, don't…' Arthur growled in frustration and pulled the phone from his ear 'He hung up. He's coming here.'

Merlin, who had once more sat on the sofa while the conversation had happened frowned 'What for?'

Arthur sighed and dropped into the space next to the younger man 'I don't know, he said he wants to "talk about this like civilized men".'

Arthur's impression of his father sounded so accurate Merlin laughed a little and placed his hand over Arthur's, lacing their fingers together.

'He can't make you do anything you don't want to,'

Arthur smiled slightly 'You're always so optimistic Merlin, I –'

An angry _thud _on the door stopped the conversation as they both waited for Gaius to answer it.

Uther Pendragon stormed into the room and glared so fiercely at Merlin that he flinched back a little and tried to pull his hand from Arthur's, who gripped it tighter in response.

'Hello father, so good to see you,' the sarcasm dripped from Arthurs words.

Gaius followed the older Pendragon into the room and stood watching him as though he was a bomb that would explode any minute,

'Arthur what on earth did you think you were doing leaving when you did in the middle of the night! You could have been anywhere!'

'Well maybe if you'd just let me go where I wanted I wouldn't have had to run away!' Arthur retorted

Uther sighed and took a seat 'Look Arthur I didn't come here to shout at you, only to talk.'

'To change my mind you mean,' Arthur said calmly 'you want me to go back with you,'

'Well, I won't deny that's what would be the best course of action,'

'Then I'm sorry father for you have had a wasted journey,'

Uther raised an eyebrow 'You do realise I'll have to disinherit you? The other members of the company simply won't –'

'I'm sorry but I don't give a damn about them, I'll live my life as I want to, with or without being your heir.'

Uther frowned scrutinised his son for seconds that felt like days, 'You would sacrifice your inheritance for this boy?' he sounded incredulous

Arthur smiled at Merlin affectionately before replying 'Would you have done the same for mother?'

'That's beside the point!'

Arthur did not raise his voice an inch, 'would you have done it?'

Uther growled 'Yes I would have done it!'

'Then you must understand my decision.'

Uther looked exasperated before his face hardened 'Very well Arthur,' he stood abruptly 'you leave me no choice but to disinherit you. Geoffrey will be in touch with the paperwork.' He nodded to Gaius 'Gaius,' before walking from the room.

Arthur called after him cheerfully 'We'll send you an invitation to the ceremony in a few years father!'

The door slammed.

_O0o0o0o0o_

Later that evening Arthur lay facing Merlin on his bed, which he had decided to sleep in even though Merlin had said it was too small for them both. Arthur was proving him right.

'Arthur?' Merlin murmured, causing the blonde to open his eyes 'Are you sure you want to give up everything?'

Arthur smiled 'Of course Merlin, I would never forgive myself if I left you to work for a company I've never had much enthusiasm for,'

'But what about –'

Arthur pressed a finger to his lips 'Shh, I said I loved you, and I meant it.'

When Merlin looked as though he might protest further Arthur pinned him underneath him and kissed him until they were both breathless.

Pulling back, Arthur surveyed the brunette 'What would I have to do to make you believe me?'

Merlin smirked 'I'm sure you'll think of something…'

Arthur laughed and leant down to connect their lips once more.

_And they all lived happily ever after; well, except Uther but who likes him anyway?_

_The End_

**Thanks for reading even though it took a year, school just takes up so much of my time…**

**If you didn't like it then I'm sorry but I can't give you those minutes of your life back and if you did, good :-) **

**Yes it was "Mr Know It All" by Kelly Clarkson that brought this to mind.**

**S**


End file.
